Perfect Sakura
by meruhasaea
Summary: AU Sesshoumaru is the owner of a multimillion dollar business involving the fashion world. Kagome is a fashion designer in desperate need of money. She is thrown into the harsh world of modeling by him and may find happiness in the outcome. Kagome/Sesshou
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha...blah blah  
  
  
  
  
  
Perfect Sakura Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The women posed seductively into the camera, with coy smiles and inviting postures. It sickened him. He was the owner of this multi-million dollar business yet he felt no satisfaction from what the models freely gave. The bright lights and camera's flashing burned his eyes and senses.  
  
Immediately, as he let his presence known from the shadows, hordes of models rushed to him. Smiling the same damn smile and fanning there heated faces. He leaned slightly on one leg as he viewed the crowd. He was dressed in one of his personally created clothes, an elegant dark amber dress shirt and midnight blue slacks. His moon-white hair was tied to a low ponytail, brushing his thighs. A simple silver chain peeked out of his deep-colored shirt, as two rings rested on his chest. His face was expressionless.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you care to join me for tea today?" Kikyo voiced out. She was a beauty and she knew it. Her black bangs were cropped above her eyes and at her knees. She was wearing a skin tight red halter top with a mid-thigh black skirt. She deliberately hitched it up higher as she made her way to him. Her ivory skin was matted with sweat from the long hours in the bright light as her grey eyes were filled with lust.  
  
He rudely brushed passed her and made his way to Jaken, the grotesque photographer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed as she trudged through the heavy mud back home. It was the same cycle everyday. She would wake up Souta in there two room apartment and send him to school.  
  
She would dress up in simple slacks and a comfortable sweater then make her way to her job. She was a fashion designer. She had entered a fashion school with a scholarship and a creation of a gold-medal design. But life had been bad. Her mother had died due to the grief of the earlier death of her father. But luckily, her parents had life insurance and Kagome was passed eighteen. She rented a simple apartment in a safe neighborhood and worked diligently on her job, but now she barely made enough to pay rent and feed her brother.  
  
The problem was that she was never given a chance to show off the amazing work that she had created over some years. She was always brushed away, leaving her going nowhere.  
  
Little did she know that all would change when she began a new job search.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He hated the newly made photographs. The photos of the women looked fake and whorish. The garish makeup blared out of the photos as some models looked fat from the skin tight clothes as others looked anorexic.  
  
He furiously threw the pictures at Jaken.  
  
"What is this shit?"  
  
The little man gulped, "Well...it seems as though the models are dressed up too much so I had some parts removed and..." He droned on and on. The models were practically in there underwear.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He ceased his babble.  
  
"We will search for new models with fresh young faces...get everyone out of the studio. And we need new designs, find someone who has new designs that can sell."  
  
With that he brushed off the insignificant Jaken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a two weeks. She had reread the article at least twenty times before she made her decision. She threw the newspaper down and began to file through her masses of folders, searching for her designs. Then she hurried into the shower.  
  
On the table was a tiny article circled in red over and over again.  
  
  
  
We are in need of young models and designers  
  
Please come to the Sakura Studio  
  
Bring clothes to model or fashionable designs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how is it? If I do not get many reviews I will stop this story and understand that it is not to your liking. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha...blah blah *pokes the relieved lawyer*  
  
A/N: This is as Sesshoumaru/Kagome coupling. Sorry!!! Luckily, Inu-Yasha and crew will be in here too~  
  
  
  
Perfect Sakura Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Kagome straightened her crisp blue business suit. She squeezed her hair into the traditional tight bun and grabbed the masses of drawing she had accumulated over the years. Then she flew out the door.  
  
  
  
It wasn't too far, actually, the studio was located a few blocks away in the heart of the bristling city. She took the bus for few minutes and then arrived at the massive building. The building itself was impressive with its black marble walls and tall columns. And at the very entrance above the glass doors was the sign Sakura Studio.  
  
  
  
She tugged on her flowing blue pants and took a deep breath as she stepped into the high class world.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
"No...no...no...no..." Sesshoumaru flipped through her portfolio. He slumped deeper into his leather seat as he grimaced at her work. He glanced at the nervous woman, who was herself nervously licking her lips. He knew that his office was overwhelming, everything was black and even the lights were dim. The blinds were always closed on his 9th floor office.  
  
  
  
"You do not qualify with this piece of...work. Please look for a job elsewhere." He deeply sighed out. Then he knew what would happen next.  
  
  
  
She pleaded, begged, and even tried to seduce him. But he was steadfast to his decision. So he had her thrown out. He had found no one with the designs that he had been searching all over Kyoto for.  
  
  
  
He pressed the little red button on the intercom. "Jaken, take over. I need some air. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Make sure the designers drop off there work here."  
  
  
  
Then he grabbed his coat and was out into the late February morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
It was far more impressive inside. The carpet was a crimson red as attendants brushed past her in there neat uniforms in a hurry. The ceiling was high and dotted with chandeliers. There was not a single trash in sight and everything was orderly. But there were a flock of people in line or sitting in chairs, and every single one of them were young and beautiful. She hurriedly made her way to a reception desk when she noticed the increasing number of stares that she had been receiving.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me...Kagura...where may I turn in my design works?" She read aloud the name on the plastic tag.  
  
  
  
Kagura stared at first and was startled. "You want to turn in designs?" she asked incredulously. She had believed that she had come to model.  
  
  
  
"Yes, so..um...," she hastily grabbed any portfolio out of the numerous ones she had created. "This is my work."  
  
  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Kagura pointed to the large sign painted Designers. No one was in line. But there was one running out crying.  
  
  
  
She gulped. "Thank you." Then she walked towards her doom.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
Jaken lied back comfortably in Sesshoumaru's chair. He was enjoying this power, making everyone crying or bending down pleading on the floor. He had collected the portfolio as his boss had commanded, but as her flipped through it he was disgusted. Now he knew what was taking so long. He knew from personal experience that Sesshoumaru only accepted the best.  
  
  
  
Then a knock broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he severely spoke.  
  
A young girl entered the room, glancing around for the boss.  
  
"Um...where are you sir?"  
  
He was surprised. "Over here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the damn chair!"  
  
Kagome was bewildered. She thought that it was a lump of dark mush placed into the chair. But that thought was replaced with a scowling short man.  
  
  
  
"My name is Higurashi Kagome and here is my portfolio," her nervousness faded into nothing, she heard that the owner of this studio was a fearsome and intimidating man. They were wrong, the boss looked like a dead broccoli.  
  
  
  
He nodded his little green head and accepted it, snapping it out of her hand. He flipped it open and was stunned. It was very simple yet elegant. Her work stretched from kimono's to casual wear. His eyes rounded bigger and bigger as he flipped through her work, drooling.  
  
  
  
He quickly wiped it away and squeaked out "This is ugly...leave," he haughtily finished as he slammed her portfolio shut.  
  
  
  
Kagome was crushed. All this work for vain. With this she fled the room as tears threatened to pour out. She had promised her brother a easier life after got this job. But it was thrown down the drain.  
  
  
  
Little did she know that the broccoli look alike was clutching onto her works.  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
He finished his brief walk. He was rounding the corner of the busy lane when a small blur smashed into him.  
  
  
  
He cursed silently. He reached down to help the broken piece of the girl up but was met with a vivid cerulean blue eyes as she snapped her head around to face him. His eyes widened as her looked over the girl.  
  
  
  
Petite...yet curvaceous  
  
Young...no flaws  
  
Pretty...no, stunning...  
  
Perfect....  
  
Her black hair was in disarray as her hair spilled out of the wrecked bun. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, even as she apologized. She hastily bowed her thanks and ran off, leaving the stunned Sesshoumaru to stare after her.  
  
  
  
'What? Where did she go? Shit!'...He chased after her but instead was pushed along with the people against him.  
  
  
  
He had lost her. He looked around his surroundings and then deduced the following...she had come from his studio itself.  
  
  
  
He let out another string of curses as her entered the building.  
  
  
  
'I will find her no matter the cost'...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reviewing...I never expected so much. I kinda thought that this would be boring or something...  
  
  
  
Check my bio for future updates. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
A/N: Please do not flame me unless I have in some way offended you personally. I have already received around 6 reviews from one dork without a reason for my other story.  
  
  
  
Perfect Sakura Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed wearily. She had come home late, drinking away her sorrows. 'I hate that man.Sesshoumaru.' Kagome had drunkenly returned home and slurred a greeting to her shocked brother. He immediately grabbed her and supported her to her room. There she had fallen asleep.  
  
The hangover was painful. She could briefly remember the flashy bar as well as the three bottles of alcohol she drank.  
  
She slumped off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She instantly headed for the cabinet where her trusty Tylenols was stored. 'Extra Strength, Extra Strength.damn it, where is it?' After finding her pills she gulped down two and made her way to the living room. From there she found her brother playing with his video games.  
  
  
  
"Souta, what day is today?"  
  
"Sunday"  
  
"Hmm.then I gotta go," she turned and tiredly headed back to her room.  
  
"Wait!.nee-chan.you work too much," he whispered. He had paused his game and faced his sister, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, that's how life is. I'll be back around 5," with that she shut the bedroom door. They both knew that this family was breaking apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
He swiveled his delicate glass of wine around, lost in his own world. Jaken had quietly slinked away, leaving him at peace. He knew he had to find her. The girl was essential in his plans. She was perfect.  
  
But then she would change. They were usually innocent when they entered modeling. Believing purely in their heart and trusting there own abilities. Then competition and hate would rise. Trust vanished and selfishness took over. They themselves became priority.  
  
'Yes.she will change.but I need her as she is now. Then I can toss her away.'  
  
He pulled himself out of his comforting leather chair as he contemplated yesterday's meeting with Jaken.  
  
  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
  
  
He slowly returned. There was no need to hurry; he had lost her in the crowd. But his underlings had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
He first strode into the modeling studio. His chosen panel of judges was reviewing a black-haired and brown-eyed girl. She stood confidently as she began her beginning.  
  
"My name is Tsukimora Sango. I am twenty-two years old. I enjoy martial arts as well." she trailed off when Sesshoumaru passed her and reached the judges.  
  
He smoothly walked over, his shoes clicking on the marble floors until he reached them. He stopped a foot short from them, each own showing surprise on their faces.  
  
"Have you made any decisions yet?" He calmly looked over his five judges as they fidgeted.  
  
"Yes we have sir. Here is the list." They handed over the papers to them.  
  
"The first one and the fourth will not do, get rid of them."  
  
The girl watched on amazed as he made his decision. He had barely looked at the pictures and he was already eliminating two.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
".I'm looking for someone in particular. She might have been in here. I want you to search and bring back any black-haired blue-eyed girl. She is a approximately a head or two shorter than me and is petite. Go find her."  
  
His judges were surprised. At the end of his speech they began to quickly flip through the masses of paper, scanning for this mysterious girl.  
  
This.Sango.just stood there for another ten minutes.  
  
At the end, the five judges had surmised that only fourteen could be possibly her. They respectfully handed the sheets to their boss.  
  
Sesshoumaru flipped through them slowly.  
  
Although his profile remained passive and cool, she was the only one who could see the tick in his left brow. He handed back the papers, turned, and stiffly walked out the door.  
  
But just before he left, he snapped a command.  
  
"Go find her."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
  
  
Tsukimora Sango had passed. She breathed a heavy sigh of contentment as she whistled on her way to visit her friend, Higurashi Kagome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the really long update. Hee Hee.forgive me? Thanks for the many reviews. If you have any questions then e-mail me.wait.don't e-mail me any wuestion. I think I have a virus so I will not be capable to answer. I am sorry. -_- 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
A/N: SORRY!!! I've been quite busy and lazy for the past few months. And guess what! I went out for a pageant and won second place!!! Ohya.During the summer I shall try to the best of my abilities to finish my stories.  
  
Perfect Sakura Chapter Four  
  
Sango entered the room with a BANG! Kicking the door open, she screamed out Kagome's name over and over again. Then she fumbled around searching for a place to dump the load she carried.  
  
Startled by the commotion Kagome, covered in a voluminous fluffy pink apron, ran into the living room. Gripping a bat she found in Souta's closet she sneaked around the corner toward the crazed madwoman.Sango?  
  
She was twirling around room with a bewildered Souta. Kagome dropped the bat.  
  
This went on for some, the twirling and the psychotic giggling. But when Sango stumbled over her feet, Souta managed to wrench himself free from her grasp and ran for his sister.  
  
Kagome just stood there as an enlightened Sango threw herself at her best friend.  
  
"Kagome! I made it! I made it!" and some more giggling, "I got into Sakura."  
  
Silence  
  
"Oh.Oh!!! Congrads Sango! I'm so excited for you."  
  
Sango grabbed her besotted friend and pushed her into the couch. She reached deep into her grocery brown bag and drew out cans of beer.  
  
"Let's give a toast to.me!" Opening the can, she gulped it down.  
  
Kagome just watched,crushed. Why.why didn't I make it? At least Sango did. Feeling better, Kagome joined her in their celebration.  
  
By this time, Souta had locked himself in his room.  
  
Kagome drank heartily as Sango chatted about it, the interview, the building, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Um.Sango, I didn't make it into Sakura."  
  
"Wha?."  
  
"My portfolio wasn't good enough," Kagome sighed out.  
  
"Who didn't like it? Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yah, that ugly bastard treated me like shit too."  
  
"U-u-ugly?!" Sango was surprised. No one had ever called Sesshoumaru ugly. To her, he was like a god.  
  
"Next time I'm gonna smash a raw pumpkin into his head to hide that hideous face!" Kagome emphatically shouted. "I hate him!"  
  
Sango was silenced. Pumpkin? Ugly? Hideous? Those words did not match Sesshoumaru. But then again, she knew he was arrogant.  
  
*****************************  
  
He fell deeper into her embrace. She lovingly smoothed his hair, white as hers. 'This ring.this ring Sesshoumaru.I want you to give it to the one that you love the most'. She placed a small silver colored ring into his tiny hands. He brought it closer to his face. The ring was beautiful. He noticed the intricate carving outside the ring. But inside it was one word. Love.  
  
Delicate smooth hands playfully tugged at his hair, and then a long nail scratched him, awakening him from his daydream. He twirled his glass of wine in his hands.  
  
"Kikyo, get out"  
  
"But Sesshoumaru, don't you miss me? We never.talk. anymore," she whimpered.  
  
"Get Out"  
  
Knowing not to push her boss Kikyo turned, whipping her blonde streaked hair as she sneered with her cherry colored lips.  
  
"Hmph"  
  
She strutted to the door clicking her 4 inch heels on the cold marble floor.  
  
"I need more Gucci."  
  
He brought his hands up to his neck and finger played with his necklace. Listening to the comforting sound that his rings made as they clanged against each other he dreamt another dream.  
  
Heh.Heh.Heh. Hi, I'm back. I know its short but please bear with me. Er.Try not to flame me? I cannot return any more e-mails. The stupid thing won't work. But I thanks to everyone who has sent me one, I read them all. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine.

Perfect Sakura

Chapter 5

By Serasa

Kagome inhaled deeply, enjoying the steam deep in her lungs, then blew it out grudgingly. She did not want to go back to Sakura Studio. She cursed her foolish bumbling self for tearing out like a decapitated chicken. She had left all her precious work accumulated for years. The least she could do was keep them and age them in a rotted box under her bed. No doubt she was bitter, feeling very very bitter toward Sesshoumaru. _Damn egotistical little prick…_

She stood up stiffly from her bath, the heat caressing her skin to a brilliant sheen of ivory. She immediately set to work, patting her skin dry with a downy towel. She grabbed her undies and yanked them on, then continued in a rush to the bedroom for her jeans and traditional sweater. She furiously brushed her hair, raking the poor abused locks into a slick dry look as she fumbled with her socks. Finished and ready to set out into the city, she glimpsed into the mirror. And smiled a crooked halfhearted smile. _This is for my Souta…for his happiness at least…_

Sesshoumaru was not having a good day. _Of all the days to rain. Cursed rain, cursed black clouds, cursed sky, cursed heavens, CURSED UMBRELLA._ He once again grappled with it, attempting to pry it open by force, and ended up with two broken pieces instead. And still cursing and dripping wet he entered his building, ignoring the petty greetings thrown his way by his employees as he swept past. But when he caught sight of Jaken, guilty looking Jaken hurrying out of his thundering way, he enthusiastically chucked his umbrella pieces at him. A loud squawk and thud followed. And this lifted his mood slightly, and as a fellow admirer of his throw pressed floor 9 into a gleaming red, he prepared for another day at work. _I am like stone and water, unbreakable and unbreachable…._

Kagome shook her soaking umbrella closed as she shivered outside the Studio, seeking protection from the overhang. Then with a determined and courageous look, she marched into the building toward Kagura.

Kagura was talking into the phone like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome hesitantly cleared her throat and was rewarded with a scowling look of disgust.

She glowered right back and cleared her throat again, louder.

Kagura finally gave in and hanged up.   
She muttered a monotonous, "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. I wanna see Sesshoumaru again."

Kagura instantly straitened up and smiled," What time is you appointment miss?"

Kagome bluntly answered, "I don't have one."

The brilliant smile waned, "Don't…have…one…well….there's nothing that I can do for you then. Takahashi-san does not meet with anyone without an appointment."

"But he still has my designs!"

"Ah, well, that's too bad. Please call for an appointment. Have a nice day."

Kagome felt her cheeks blaze. _Too bad? That's too bad?_ Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw an elevator began to close. And without a single thought she made a mad dash for them. She ignored the scream from Kagura and the clumsy jostle of the stunned security as she elbowed past her way toward the doors. And with the last spurt of super human strength she half-squeezed and half-threw herself into her haven and landed heavily on something mushy. With a quick glance half her brain registered it to be a green bandaged head and the other half alarmed her of the danger outside. Kagome could only smile smugly as the elevators doors closed on an outraged Kagura reaching for the open button a little too late.

Yeah…been a while hasn't it…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine you dorks.

Chapter 6  
By Serasa

* * *

Jaken gingerly reached for his swollen bandaged head, only to brush across something very soft on top of it. _What is this…_he groped around for a moment. 

Kagome, being the sweet-tempered angel she was, basked in her self glory of sweet success. Here she was, sprawled in an elaborately decorated elevator. She took notice of the sliver sheen of the mirrors, the bright gleam of the lights above, the golden handle bars, the polished golden doors, the soft cranberry-colored carpets, the monster like hands groping her breast…

* * *

EEEYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

Then with a furious howl and lightning reflex, she lurched herself up and snatched Jaken to perform the judo throw beautifully. An oblivious Jaken went flying smack into the doors, then flopped ever-so-softly onto the carpets again. The once polished doors were smeared again.

A shocked Kagome could only slump down dazed with surprise and mortification and wait until the doors opened and pray that Sesshoumaru would wake up.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced his office slowly. He shuffled an armful of papers and photos of models in his hands, scribbling notes and crossing them out again. Agitated, he poured himself a second glass of wine and downed it. _Jaken is taking too long…I'll fire his useless ass …  
_

He slumped into his chair as he tossed his messy stack of papers onto the desk. Sighing he rubbed his temples, a fruitless effort yet comforting gesture. He closed his eyes and let his mind roam again.

_I want that girl. That blue-eyed child-woman. Where are you?_

_

* * *

_

­­­­­­­­

Kagome gathered her wits and slammed her thumb onto the top button. The golden button gleamed a bright red 9 and she prayed that that floor would be empty and hopefully open be Sesshoumaru's personal office.

Se planned her strategy. She would drag Sesshoumaru into his office and let him ooze on his chair while she searched for her papers. Then she would calmly take the elevator down into the lobby and walk out as though nothing happened. No one would question her if she came down smiling and greeting people. The troubled guards would not question her if Sesshoumaru had not thrown her out. Then she would exit gracefully, deceiving everyone of what had happened. And once she exited, she would make a straight beeline for her haven, her home.

Smiling brightly, she straightened up her sweater and flipped back her tumbled locks. Feeling confident as ever, she glanced up at the elevator floor buttons as it passed the 6th floor. Her heart froze.

Someone on the 8th floor wanted to get on.

_Oh shit.  
_

It was too late to stop. She whipped off Jaken's bulky brown coat and threw it over him. She then nudged him into a ball then into a corner with her foot, trying to hide him behind her body.

Then, with a cheery ding, the doors folded open.

* * *

Inu Yasha was a sleep deprived slave for his brother. More model than designer, he floated amongst the employees. There was not doubt that he was extremely popular, especially with the ladies. He was the sort that loved to joke around, an open person with overflowing personality. He was tall, with a well tanned and built body, sharp features, golden eyes, and a cocky smile. 

And his day sparkled brighter when the elevator opened to reveal a lovely woman trying to blend herself into the corner of the elevator.

_No, she's more than lovely; she's earth-shaking, mouth-dropping, tongue-swallowing beautiful_.

And he strutted his way in.

* * *

In the next one: Kagome and Sesshoumaru will meet.

And I'm still alive.

Serasa


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Perfect Sakura  
Chapter 7

* * *

Inu-Yasha grinned at her, a ladies-fall-in-love-with-me-at-first-sight grin, only to have the mirror stupidly reflect him at himself. The girl had craned her head away from him directly into the corner of the wall and was still trying to blend into the patterns on the wall. He edged closer as the doors closed shut.

* * *

Kagome was having trouble breathing and her neck aching. The man was oozing with sex appeal and charm that was directed fully on her. More annoyed than flattered, she tried her best to feign ignorance, only to have him step even closer to her. The jerk even had the nerve to pick up a thick strand of her hair and twirl it in his fingers. She yanked it away.

* * *

"That's a lot of baggage you're carrying."

"Excuse me?"

Inu-Yasha smiled and gestured with a flick of his wrist to the crumpled brown ball on the floor. "Ya need some help with it?"

Kagome flinched, "Oh. That-that-that-that thing…It-it-it was just lying here the whole time…" She avoided his arduous gaze.

* * *

He gazed at her face. _Lying here the whole time? In Sesshoumaru's private elevator? Somebody's are gonna get their ass busted…_

The girl was blushing prettily and staring everywhere but at him. Now her intense cerulean eyes were staring at the carpet between them.

_I wonder if their real?_ Inu-Yasha reached up to her face and gently touched her smooth cheek. _No make-up at all…amazing…_

Kagome's head snapped up and gawked at him in open surprise as he continued to trace her cheek down to her soft chin. Her eyes widened as his closed and he leaned down closer to her.

* * *

DING!

* * *

The elevator doors spread open into a dark room.

She shoved a startled Inu-Yasha aside and stumbled into safer space, throwing herself onto one of the leather chairs.

"Jaken. Your late…"

She looked up into cool amber eyes.

* * *

All update info's will be in the bio – Serasa. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

* * *

If there ever was a moment to feel shocked, this was it. But all he felt was numb. _She's here._ _Move slowly, don't__ scare her away. Should he smile? Be pleasant? Yes, it would be a__n__excellent__ start. _

He glared at her.

"You…" He murmured.

Kagome just stared at the dark silhouette. She stumbled out of the brilliant elevator and tumbled back into hell. Her eyes began to adjust in the darkness and she began to make out the figure of a very tall, very quiet man. She gaped at him. How could she not when the most beautiful man was staring daggers at her.

Inu-Yasha was getting just a bit peeved at their staring contest. Here he was working his magic on a very available girl who was so interested in him… until Sesshoumaru popped in and ruined the mood he set. He stepped forward and cleared his throat while he snaked an over eager arm around her waist.

"Yo bro," he smirked. He rubbed his chin on her head in an affectionate way. _Score! This'll get h__er attention…w__orks with the ladies all the time._

His abrupt touch woke her from her stupor. She glowered at him, irritated, with her pretty little mouth turned down. "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to touch things that aren't yours? Maybe you can actually get a girl if you didn't keep harassing them."

Scalded and embarrassed, Inu-Yasha whipped his hand back.

Sesshoumaru found his first smile in years.

* * *

She focused again on him, confused. Who was this man in Sesshoumaru's office? Should she ask him about returning her designs? Should she admit that she nearly killed his boss and he was lying prone on the elevator floor? 

He admired the conflict of questions and confusion he saw in her eyes.

"Um, I was here a while ago and I was hoping to pick up my designs. I….uh… had an appointment with Sesshoumaru but I guess he's not here. I just…um… was hoping to grab my designs and go," she finished lamely.

She was a horrible liar. But he could make use of it.

He did not like the panic he saw in her eyes. He pondered for a simple moment before answering in a monotonous tone, "Sesshoumaru is not in right now. But I was told that you had an appointment with him that I was to handle. You're late"

Inu-Yasha ogled at him as though he admitted that he loved him and would leave a sizable trust fund in his name.

"Uh…bro I think you must be trippin on some…" his sentence trailed as he was unceremoniously hauled toward the elevator and inelegantly dumped inside.

"Have a pleaaaaaaaaaaaaasnt day Inu-Yasha. Make sure you let Sesshoumaru know that I, Jaken, have this handled," he pressed the button for him as he evil-eyed him into complete obedience.

* * *

Sesshoumaru seated himself in his black chair, behind his black marble desk, and smiled an equally dark smile as he stonily gazed at her that brought shivers up her spine. She could feel sweat breaking out on her forehead. 

"Miss…"

"It's Kagome. Mr. Jaken, I was hoping to just pick up my drawings and be on my way you know. I don't want to be a bother," she nervously giggled.

Hmmm. "Well Kagome, I can just call up my boss and see what he knows so-"

"NO!" she belted, remembering the lump in the elevator.

Sesshoumaru had seen it too while stuffing Inu-Yasha away, and was quick in realizing what had happened. Jaken had seen something he liked, nastily chased her out, and she had returned and forced her way in to retrieve it. Something had happened where he got knocked out along the way. He could use this too.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but only Sesshoumaru has access to designs. I'm going to have to call him up, in fact, I'll go get him for you," he silkily got up and made way to the elevator. He delicately pressed the button.

Kagome paled. "Oh look at the time! I better be on my way. I can come another time and pick it up."

The elevator dinged and she threw herself in trying to block his view while jamming a finger on the Lobby button. She plastered a brightly smile on her strained face and was nearly relieved as the doors moved to shut.

Then Sesshoumaru stuck a hand in and gracefully craned his head in, "Oh? What's this on the floor?" he purred.

* * *

A/N: I did get all the reviews (aka hate mail) and realized that I need to be nicer and update once a year. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She was seated outdoor on a tatami floor of an elegant old-fashioned teahouse. She was obviously in expensive territory. The outdoor garden was blooming from the fresh rain and the inviting fragrance of delicate flowers calmed her nervous senses. Her eyes roamed the courtyard from the royal purple orchid to the mass of her favorite pale pink chrysanthemums. _What did I get myself into?_ Kagome wondered.

*****Flashback*****

Sesshoumaru snaked his fingers around her arm and tugged her gently out of the elevator back to his cold leather sofa. He returned to the elevator, stared at the lump for a split second before kicking the yelping ball of coat to sprawl before her. She immediately remembered the slimy grope and squirmed a few inches away.

_What am I going to do?! He found his boss! Oh shiiiiiiiit.  
_

Jaken emerged from the mess, dazed.

"Sesshoumaru- sama! Oh my goodness, have you forgiven this poor little Jaken?!" He prostrated himself and quivered at his feet.

She narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?" _Jaken? Sesshoumaru? What the hell is going on?  
_

Jaken whirled around and gulped. "Oh! What is this ugly girl doing here? Let this unworthy servant toss-"

"Jaken, explain." Sesshoumaru frostily cut through his speech. One thing he did not appreciate was lies. He was notorious for his cold, cruel, and calculating ways, yet admired for his blunt honesty.

The green mess swallowed audibly. "Sesshoumaru-sama! This girl is useless. I have seen her work and it is pure trash. But this loyal servant believes that we can use it and change it to suit our needs! "

Kagome shot up, incensed. "Hey! You broccoli faced liar! It's not trash! Its four years of hard work and love. I'm just here to pick it up. I'll be ever-so-gracious if you would hand it over so I can leave!" She stuck out her hand towards Sesshoumaru, a defiant look on her face.

Instead, Sesshoumaru made his way over to his desk and pulled her drawings out of the file. He stuck it into his slick leather briefcase and reached for his trench coat. Without a word, he placed a cold hand on her elbow and steered a frozen Kagome to the elevator. A long finger tapped the down button.

This tripled her anger.

"I. would. Like. My. Drawings. Back… please." She managed to choke out the last word.

"No."

"What?!" she shrieked. That's my property and I want it back! She whipped her hand arm away from him.

"Jaken, lock yourself in this office and consider your future options: janitor or chauffeur."

The elevator dinged cheerfully, in heavy contrast to the mood. The golden doors glided open. It was either she enter first or be mowed down into the elevator by his sheer size andpresence. She unceremoniously stomped in. She refused to give him the satisfaction that she was uncomfortable. He slid in beside to the right of her and pressed a button. She glared up at him, trying to ignore his long white mane that lit up silver in the light. She began picking the pill balls at the base of her sweater. She tried to ignore the intoxicating smell of sandalwood oozing from him. Feeling nosy, she peeked at him. She stared at his long neck and the delicate necklace adorning it. The beautiful intricate pieces of silver suited him well.

Sesshoumaru felt her roving eyes on him. Inside, he smiled.

"It is forged of platinum."

She blushed, embarrassed she was caught staring.

"It's very…uh, nice. They match you very well. Like your nice clothes, nice hair, nice case, and it'd be super _nice_ of you to return my drawings since everything about you is so nice."

He did not miss the emphasis. She was obviously a spitfire, relentless in her stance. She would be a hard girl to crack, but he would savor this chance for a somewhat worthy opponent.

_Maybe he'll return it now. Maybe he just wants to walk me out and apologize. Yea! Wait, what if he somehow contacted the police and they're waiting to arrest me down there? No! Oh God. _

He watched the splay of emotions from his peripheral vision. She was hopeful, eager, worried, and then anxious. She would capture magnificently on film. Every emotion played out beautifully in her face. His current models were stiff, unable to feel anything but self-pleasure and arrogance. They were excellent for haute couture but would not reach out to majority of people. She was a fresh change. He was in a much better mood.

The elevator chimed once again_. Second floor?_

Kagome could only gape in awe as the doors opened to a bustling crowd of designers and interns. The high walls were shelved full of expensive bags, accessories, and twinkling trinkets. Clothes were stuffed onto every hanger on every rack. Designers draped with tape measures and pencils were sketching and cutting through cloths. Interns were running around with coffee in one hand and a cell phone in the other. It was mayhem in here.

But the moment Sesshoumaru planted one foot onto the open floor, the babble immediately ceased.

He lifted a hand and gestured for her. She followed him out. He turned and began to dodge through a horde of half-pinned mannequins and gawking employees to a rack of clothes. He graciously stuck a hand in and drew out a sweater. Without breaking stride, he then picked out a coat and pair of jeans from a shelf. He ignored his minions and strolled back to a wide-eyed Kagome.

He was amused at the mannequin mimicking girl. With a sigh, he steered her once gain to a deserted area clustered with racks. He dumped two pieces into her open hands.

"Change," he ordered as he turned his back.

"What's going on?" she murmured.

"I wish to speak in depth about creating a contract with you. However, you are dressed exceedingly inappropriate to dine with me."

Kagome didn't know whether to be offended or delighted.

"A contract with Sakura! Oh my God!"

She whirled between the racks, ecstatic. Her face bloomed with bliss and hope. Any signs of confusion or anger disappeared as she laughed aloud in joy.

"You better not peek while I change," she sang out.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and made his way back to the designer's racks. He peered up at the top of the shelf. _There._ He glanced at an intern and motioned for him to come closer.

"That bag."

"Yes sir?"

"Get it."

"Immediately, sir!"

Kagome emerged from the racks, flushed with excitement.

"Thank you for letting me borrow these clothes Takahashi-san," she gratefully bowed.

He analyzed her critically. The low rise dark-washed jeans emphasized her long legs. The light pink cheetah print v-neck sweater brought out her youth and glowing cheeks, yet the cashmere balanced the cheapness of the print into young fashion. _I like it._

_Forget borrow_. "Keep it."

Her sapphire eyes rounded into circles.

"Here's a coat, heels, and a bag with it."

***** End Flashback *****

She ran a fingertip across the base of her navy quilted coat. _Burberry._

She twitched her toes in her black suede heels. _Jimmy Choo._

She stared down at the glossy leather bag on her left. _Balenciaga._

This was everything she admired in the magazines, everything she drooled over. These were the toys her peers had and she longed for. But Souta came first.

She peered up at his face.

Absolutely no expression.

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to be relived or irritated that she wasn't listening. He went into great length explaining the contract and what he expected from her. But from her dumbfounded expression she hadn't heard a word. _Her loss.  
_

"Sesshoumaru! I mean Takahashi-san, I can't be calling you that now that you're my boss," she giggled nervously. "Thank you so much for this opportunity! I will be the best employee ever. I am dedicated, hard working, skil-"

"Enough. Just sign these couple of pages."

Without a glance she scribbled away.

"How much will I make?" she hesitantly asked.

"Plenty."

"When do I start?"

He rustled the papers together, "effective Monday."

"YAY! I'm a true designer now!" she chirped.

"…Whoever said anything about designing?"

She nearly missed that if it wasn't the inquisitive expression at the end of his deep baritone voice.

"Wha?" she choked on her lychee tea.

An amused Sesshoumaru answered, "You have officially signed over the next 8 years of your life as a model for Sakura."


End file.
